


You're Late

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, sagsagrhl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had a make-up exam, but he forgot to tell Sugawara whom he was supposed to be on a date with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

"He's late..." Suga pouted as he checked the time for the umpteenth time.

The boy was leaning on the railings by the roadside just outside of Karasuno High. Daichi had asked to meet up after school an hour ago; what was that guy doing?

Suga checked his phone again. 1 hour, 15 minutes and 24 seconds late. It was Daichi's new record for being late for a date. Not to mention, the  _worst_ record, considering how there wasn't a single text or phone call.

He took another sip of the fizzy soda drink he bought whilst waiting for his boyfriend; and it was even Daichi's favourite flavour too.

Naturally, being Suga, he likely guessed what was up, but he wasn't satisfied with forgiving Daichi just like that. He grinned evilly to himself as he made yet another call to Daichi, whom still didn't pick up.

_Please record your message after the beep --..._

"Daichi--? It's getting late, and I'm tired of waiting, so I'm leaving first..."

Suga slid the phone back into his pocket, the grin never leaving his face.  _Probably any moment now..._

Suga purposely turned in the direction of his house.

"Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Before he even took a step, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in place. 

He turned around, trying to keep a stern face as his eyes met Daichi's.

"I'm so sorry!!! I had a make-up exam, and they didn't allow me to text you first. Don't be mad; you're scary when that happens!"

Daichi clapped his hands together and bowed.

Suga couldn't stand it anymore and burst into laughter. Daichi looked up, confused.

"I was kidding, dummy! Of course you wouldn't do something as irresponsible as that without reason, right? Here; I bought this for you, though the fuzziness may be gone already..."

He handed the fuzzy drink to Daichi, who took it with a dumb look on his face. "So you're not mad?"

Suga shook his head. "Nope."

"Ahhhh, thank goodness..." Daichi's stiffness completely dispensed in a matter of two seconds. Suga smiled, much more gently this time, and brushed his lips against Daichi's cheek after checking that there was no one around.

"...Let's go?"

"...Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc Sugamama you evil mastermind lovable little shit <33 And Daichi you dumb dork Suga loves you too much to leave you alone ok


End file.
